SENTIMIENTOS CONFRONTADOS
by anakarenina1303
Summary: El amor que pensamos sentir en algunas ocasiones es puesto a prueba... y el saberse amada por dos hombres tan diferentes entre si no ayuda... y menos el querer a ambos.
1. Chapter 1

**TE QUIERO A MI LADO…**

**CAPITULO I**

Terry esperaba ansioso la llegada de Candy ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verle? Había logrado conseguir el papel de Romeo solo por ella… quería que ella estuviera a su lado en la que prometía seria su mejor noche después del estreno pensaba proponerle matrimonio le envió solo un pasaje de ida ya que el ya no quería estar lejos de ella.

En el tren una joven no dejaba de suspirar por él… como estaría… le seguiría queriendo… pues él estaba rodeado de hermosas mujeres como aquella actriz con la que se encontró cuando le fue a buscar - ¿serian amigos? ¿o algo más?

-Noooooooo….-grito en voz alta

-Señorita le sucede algo tuvo alguna pesadilla

-Algo así… lo siento- respondió con una mueca graciosa, para después dirigir su rostro hacia la ventana para ver el paisaje y pensar en su amado – Terry si me besas ahora no te rechazare…

El tren anunciaba su llegada…el impaciente desde una distancia prudente puesto que debido al éxito de sus interpretaciones era reconocido en las calles cosa que no le agradaba ahora solo quería estar al lado de ella…de su pecosa

El tren anunciaba la llegada ella impaciente se levanto quería encontrarse con él empezó a caminar por el pasillo a toda prisa… al salir no lo diviso, bajo presurosa empezó a dar vueltas tratando de reconocer su rostro…

-¿Dónde se habrá metido? ¿Se le hizo tarde? ¿O se olvido?

Terry miraba a lo lejos la escena primero la vio desde que ella se asomo fuera del vagón quería acercarse a ella pero quedo prendado de su imagen estaba tan hermosa ya no era una chiquilla de colegio ahora era una hermosa mujer la impaciencia que se notaba en su rostro debido a que el no iba a su encuentro le hacía sentir el ser más feliz del lugar ella quería encontrarse con él tanto como él con ella se cerco cubierto con una bufanda… para luego jalarla.

-Oiga que tiene déjeme en paz… que hace empezare a gritar

-no lo creo

-ya lo creo. Aux…- Terry se descubrió el rostro y le guiño

-Te dije que no gritarías…

-Oh Terry en verdad eres tú – las lágrimas amenazaban con salir ¿Cuánto tiempo esperando este encuentro? Ella inesperadamente se abalanzo a él en un abrazo el mismo que fue correspondido

-No sabes cuánto te extrañe pecosa…

Después de aquel emotivo encuentro él tomo la maleta de Candy y se fueron en su auto

-No sabía que tenías un auto, me sorprendiste…

-no será la única sorpresa que tendrás…

-las esperare con ansias… -él la miraba con amor mientras ella miraba como una niña las calles de New york…- ¿A dónde me llevas?

- bueno señorita pecas primero iremos a comer algo debes de estar hambrienta fue un largo viaje.

-la verdad me encanta tu idea-

-solo espero que no me dejes sin dinero…

-Terry… ya verás – ella se acercaba para golpearlo cuando de pronto

-Ya llegamos

Ambos entraron al restaurante era sencillo pero discreto y hacían los mejores pasteles, detalle que de seguro agradaría a Candy ambos se sentaron conversaron de todo un poco de los amigos de Candy de cómo se había graduado de enfermera de lo sucedido a Albert. Terry quería que le contara todo pues él quería ser parte de lo que había vivido su novia, si ella era su novia.

Candy también escuchaba atenta como Terry llego a ser el actor que era ahora…

-Siempre supe que lo lograrías…

-Candy…

Ya en el carro…

-Terry donde vives

-en un pequeño departamento

-Puedo conocerlo

-Vaya pecosa sí que te hizo mal ser enfermera ahora me quieres examinar perdiste el pudor

-Claro que no… yo solo quiero conocer tu vida cotidiana… estamos tan lejos el uno del otro que no sabemos nada aparte de lo que nos escribimos en nuestras cartas…-

Terry se conmovió con aquellas palabras él también sentía lo mismo durante el día se preguntaba que estaría haciendo su pecosa…-

- está bien te hare parte de mi vida

Ambos subieron al departamento de Terry

-Vaya…todo está limpio

-que esperabas

-Bueno vives solo pensé

-Una señora viene a limpiar una vez por semana… quieres tomar una taza de té

-Gracias – ella examinaba rincón a rincón el pequeño departamento hasta que se acerco Terry y ante el giro inesperado de Candy ambos cayeron al piso Candy cayó encima de Terry al ver uno tan cerca del otro recordaron todo lo vivido. Terry llevado por las emociones del momento acerco el rostro de Candy con una de sus manos para luego besarla de manera tierna… Candy estaba petrificada acaso Terry la estaba besando… él se separo de ella para verle el rostro aun estaba con los ojos cerrados como si esperada mas besos de él hecho que le gratifico no recibiría una cachetada.

-Será mejor que nos levantemos

-Oh lo siento…- se paraba una nerviosa Candy- Vaya mira el desastre te ayudare a limpiar

-no te preocupes tu eres mi invitada

-Ahora ya eres un caballero

Mientras el limpiaba ella se acerco a un afiche donde anunciaba el estreno de la obra de romeo y Julieta

-Terrence Granchester y Susana Marlow… suena mejor Terry y Candy verdad

-… yo también lo creo

-Terry ella te parece bonita

-¿Quién?

-Susana

-sin duda alguna es muy hermosa- dijo esto para ver la reacción que tendría

-Ya veo…- dijo esto con tono de tristeza

Al verla triste se acerco a ella para besarla nuevamente de manera fugaz

-me he vuelto adicto a tus besos… porque te quiero

-Y yo a ti

Luego ambos tomaron el té, después de ello Terry la dejo en el hotel donde la había hospedado

-mañana serás el mejor Romeo de la historia

-desde luego porque tu estarás a mi lado

Después Terry se dirigió al último ensayo antes del gran estreno…Candy se preparaba para dormir

-Terrence llegas tarde donde te has metido

-Creo que eso no es asunto tuyo Susana

-Claro que lo es… digo eres el principal actor de esta obra no puedes ausentarte así a un día del estreno

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Susana- decía Robert al ingresar

-Lo siento se me hizo tarde…

-De seguro que llego tú amiga de Chicago de verdad…

Terry lanzo una mirada asesina a Susana

-Bueno eso a mí no me importa solo quiero que estés a la hora indicada de acuerdo Terrence

-Está bien…

Ensayaron a hasta la madrugada, Terry decía cada línea con un sentimiento arraigado

-¡Magnifico! hoy te luciste… lo que hiciste hoy en la mañana sigue haciéndolo tu interpretación fue excepcional- le decía un emocionado el director Hanaway

-Gracias

-Acaso se debe a una musa…

Terry solo sonrío hecho que no paso desapercibido por Susana, después en la salida del ensaño Terry se iba presuroso hasta que fue alcanzado por Susana

-Terrence espérame… por favor…

-Que es lo que deseas Susana

-Bueno ya es tarde y no sé si me puedes acompañar a mi casa…

-No hay otro que te pueda hacer el favor la verdad estoy cansado y deseo llegar lo más pronto a casa

-bueno entonces me regresare sola…- ella giro para irse

-Espera te llevare

-Gracias

Ya en el automóvil ambos…

-en verdad tu interpretación de hoy fue excepcional si sigues así serás el mejor actor de la temporada

-tú también los hiciste bien

-enserio me alegra que te guste mi actuación… ya llego tu amiga de Chicago

-Si

-porque la invitaste al estreno…

-creo que ese no es asunto tuyo

-Terrence yo… te dije lo que siento por ti porque eres tan cruel conmigo

-lo siento pero yo también ya te deje claro mis sentimientos por ella

Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por las mejillas de Susana en verdad lo amaba desde que lo conoció… Terry la miro ella era hermosa sin lugar a dudas tenias muchas cosas en común como su profundo amor por el teatro tal vez si él no hubiese conocido a Candy él estaría con Susana

-Ya llegamos…

Ella se bajo del auto sin despedirse de él y corrió hacia el pórtico de su casa. Terry suspiro bueno se sentía algo mal por hacerla sufrir pero el amaba a otra mujer…

Al día siguiente día del estreno

Candy despertó emocionada a pesar de que no vería a Terry hasta el estreno de la obra… paseo durante el día pensando en un futuro junto a Terry

Terry se preparaba para el estreno quería ver a su pecosa… pero tenía que ir al teatro a coordinar los últimos detalles

Ya al anochecer

Candy se lucía un vestido rosa pálido opto por llevar el pelo suelto…al llegar al teatro vio a la familia Leagan.

-Pero tú qué haces aquí- menciono en un tono despectivo Eliza

-Vine a ver la obra de teatro

-vaya que bajaron la calidad una huérfana en el estreno de una obra que nivel- menciono la madre de Eliza

-Es mejor que entremos ya empezara la obra – Dijo Neal

-Tienes razón entremos…

Ella estaba sentada en uno de los primeros asientos, las luces se apagaron y dieron lugar a la obra de teatro ella se emociono hasta las lágrimas era simplemente maravilloso ya en el receso escucho solo elogias hacia la actuación de Terry cosa que la alegro.

-Luces bien nadie diría que eres una huérfana- le dijo Neil

-Neil…

-Acaso Terrence te invito

-Si lo hizo

-Ya veo… sabias que se rumorea que los protagonistas de la obra de Romeo y Julieta siempre acaban juntos y bueno valgan verdades la actriz que interpreta a Julieta es sumamente hermosa él sería un idiota si deja a una belleza por alguien como tú.

Este comentario le dolió a Candy sin embargo se repuso

-Sabes Terry y yo somos novios por eso estoy aquí y bueno lo que dices es solo un rumor – para luego marcharse y dejar a Neil

-Novios…- Neil apretó sus puños por la rabia que sentía

La segunda parte de la obra termino con la escena de beso entre los protagonistas esta escena afecto a Candy él la besaba a ella. Ella apretó su vestido como para reprimir el dolor que sentía, solo es una actuación, se repetía, mientras tanto el público ovaciono la obra de pie sin duda alguna era una excelente interpretación de la obra.

Al finalizar la obra ella esperaba en las afueras del teatro tal como había acordado con Terry sin embargo debido a la multitud que rodeaba a Susana y Terry quienes no paraban de recibir elogios por todo el público asistente… Terry no pudo escapar de esa multitud él tenia planeado llevar a Candy a la celebración del estreno sin embargo le fue difícil ubicarla él estaba seguro que la esperaría así que opto por irse y luego regresar por ella para cuando la gente se marchara.

-Terry te esperare… en verdad eres un grandioso actor estoy orgullosa de ti- decía para sí misma mientras observaba como él se iba con Susana nuevamente.

Apenas llegaron a la recepción Terry le dijo al cochero que volviera

-Terrence como es eso que volverás nos están esperando

-Lo siento pero hay alguien que me está esperando

-Yo no puedo entrar sin ti

-Entonces espérame en la entrada yo no tardare

-Vas por Candy

-Si

Susana bajo del coche -No te tardes recuerda que somos los actores principales

-No lo haré

Así Terry fue en busca de Candy quien no podía quitarse de la mente la escena del beso entre Susana y Terry y las palabras dichas por Neil… en ese instante se acercaba Terry quien la diviso desde lejos sentada estaba hermosa pero algo triste estaría molesta porque la dejo…

-Candy

-Terry…- ella se abalanzo a sus brazo y lo beso… este acto sorprendió a Terry quien correspondió el beso abrazándola después de separase

-Y eso pecosa ya no puedes dejar mis besos verdad

Ella con lágrimas con los ojos lo miraba

-¿Qué te sucede?- le decía Terry mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos

-dime que nunca me dejaras de nuevo por favor dímelo

-Lo siento… pecosa nunca te volveré a dejar Lo siento – la abrazo y le dio un beso en su frente

-Lo siento Terry es solo que yo…

-Yo siento haberte dejado. Ahora deja de llorar iremos a una aburrida recepción luego te enseñare mi lugar secreto

-está bien

Ambos subieron al coche Terry y Candy llegaron a la recepción el lugar era un hermoso hotel lleno de lujos

-Terry este lugar es hermoso – cuando de pronto escucho una voz conocida

-Qué bueno que ya llegaron Robert está furioso…-decía mientras Susana se acercaba a la pareja

-Buenas noches lo siento no quise retrasar a Terry- respondía Candy

-No fue tu culpa… querida Susana porque no empiezas por saludarla pensé que tenias mejores modales

-Buenas noches… lo siento pero hay que cumplir con un cronograma… nos vamos Terrence

-Oh está bien Terry ve yo estaré aquí

-No tú entraras conmigo

-Terrence no creo que sea correcto… tu y yo debemos entrar juntos como protagonistas de la obra… ella ya puede entrar a la recepción verdad…

-Si Terry yo entrare a hora mismo te estaré esperando no te preocupes estaré bien-

-De acuerdo nos vemos dentro después nos iremos juntos

Susana no sabía cómo actuar él la trababa con mucha amabilidad le brindaba toda su atención él nunca se mostro así con ella. Pero como la excelente actriz que era supo sobrellevar la situación a pesar de que por dentro se estuviera de llena de celos hacia Candy.

Candy entro a la recepción por petición de Terry ya dentro se deslumbro por la gente y la decoración del lugar en ese instante ingresaron Terry y Susana. Ella era llevada del brazo por él en verdad lucia radiante era hermosa no cabía duda ambos parecían una pareja de cuentos de hadas. Todos los presentes los ovacionaron a los recién llegado todos los presentes se acercaban a la pareja para felicitarles. Candy se encontraba observando la escena…

-Tienes que comprender que un actor se debe a su público…le dijo Eleanor Baker

Candy giro y quedo sorprendida…-Eleanor Baker… usted

-Querida me alegro sorprenderte ahora toda la atención está puesta en mi hijo- su interpretación fue maravillosa cada línea la recitaba con un verdadero sentimiento de amor… y creo que tu eres la responsable

-…- Candy se sonrojo ante el comentario

-el te quiere por eso te invito a la noche más importante de su vida… nunca te di las gracias por lo hiciste por nosotros Gracias

-no hay nada que agradecer

-Sí que lo hay gracias a ti recupere a mi hijo… quisiera que vinieras a visitarme toma esta es mi dirección tienes que venir por favor te espero el día de mañana a las dos de la tarde

-Pero yo… no sé si Terry

- te estaré esperando- y diciendo esto se retiro al mismo tiempo que Terry se acercaba

-Vaya de que conversaban con mi madre

-Terry solo se acerco a saludarme y a invitarme a su casa para mañana

-A su casa

-Si

-iras

-Creo que si acaso te molesta la idea

-no pero yo quiero estar contigo…bueno es hora de irnos

-Pero aun no termina la recepción

-Se las arreglaran sin mí – él la tomo de la mano juntos se alejaron del lugar

-¿A dónde me llevas?- replicaba Candy

-A mi lugar secreto

Llegaron al parque de New York él la guio llegando cerca del rio juntos e sentaron en el pasto y ambos observaron el anochecer sin decirse palabra alguna

-Quiero que ambos veamos muchas noches juntos para siempre

-Yo también lo quiero así

-¿Candy quieres ser mi novia?

-Terry… yo creía que ya lo éramos

-jajajaja… pues creo que sí ya lo éramos pero ahora te lo estoy preguntado formalmente Srta Candy White Andrew ¿acepta ser mi novia?

-Claro que sí – ella se abalanzo a sus brazos…

**_BUENO ESTE CAPITULO ES COMO UNA INTRODUCCIÓN DE LO QUE SERA ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA… ESPERO QUE A LARGA ESTA HISTORIA SEA UNA DE SUS PREFERIDAS…_**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Él se acerco a ella y la beso después de ello Candy se abrazo a sí misma, lo que indico que ella tenía frío se quito la chaqueta y la puso en sus hombros después ambos se pararon y se fueron caminando del lugar hacia su departamento… al llegar:

-no creo que sea correcto que este aquí

-Por favor pecosa ya es demasiado tarde o temprano para que te lleve a tu hotel quédate a dormir conmigo

-Dormir juntos… - de pronto dejo de tener frio pues las mejillas se le pusieron rojas

-jajajaja Candy tu sabes cómo se hacen los bebes verdad… le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella…

-Claro que lo sé, soy enfermera…

-Jajajaja somos novios no es así

-Será mejor que me vaya…

-solo estoy jugando… nunca haría algo que manche tu honra… solo descansaremos un momento hasta que amanezca por completo luego te llevare a tu hotel te lo prometo.

-de acuerdo…- ella se saco el saco y las botas se recostó y en instante Terry la abrazo por detrás para hacerle caer a la cama y luego hundió su rostro en la cabellera de Candy –Quiero estar siempre así contigo…-luego cerró los ojos. Candy aunque aún nerviosa, cerró sus ojos ella se sentía la mujer más dichosa del mundo pronto el sueño también la alcanzo y así ambos se durmieron.

Al amanecer los primeros rayos del sol despertaron a la pareja. Terry fue el primero en despertar ahí estaba a su lado la mujer que amaba él quería despertar con ella todos los días… se levanto y en ese instante Candy despertaba… lo vio mirándola y se apeno

-Será mejor que me marche…- se levanto algo sobresaltada

-Porque

-No es correcto que este en tu departamento…

-Espérame te llevare a tu hotel pero antes iremos a desayunar ¿Qué te parece la idea?

-Está bien

Así ambos jóvenes salieron del departamento muy temprano no había nadie en las calles, él la llevo a desayunar luego la llevo a su hotel y le prometió que la llevaría donde su madre a la hora acordada.

Terry luego se fue al teatro a su ingreso todos los presentes lo aplaudieron, en ese momento se acercaba Susana y Robert el director con periódicos en la mano

-Terrence ha sido un éxito… "Sin lugar a dudas le mejor representación de Romeo y Julieta" New York Times que te parece- le decía Robert mientras leía la crítica del periódico

-bueno espero que toda la temporada sea igual

-Porque te fuiste… ni siquiera te despediste… eso estuvo mal…- le replicaba Susana

-Es cierto… no lo vuelvas a hacer- le replicaba Robert

-Lo siento es que estaba cansado no estoy acostumbrado a recibir tantas atenciones

-Te tendrás que acostumbrar… Bueno a nuestros ensayos no quiero que el éxito sea solo de una noche

A las dos de la tarde Terry recogió a Candy del hotel para llevarla donde su madre al llegar fue recibido por una entusiasta Eleonord Baeker

-Hijo te felicito hoy no leí mas que cumplidos por tu actuación en los periódicos…

-Gracias…

-Señora Baeker

-Oh querida dime Eleonor… así yo te puedo llamar solo Candy estamos de acuerdo

-Está bien

-Pasen

-Yo solo dejare a Candy aun tengo pendientes en el teatro… regresare al atardecer- le decía Terry a su madre

-Está bien entonces será una tarde de chicas…

Así Candy y Eleonord entraron a su mansión – Candy pensaba que era una mansión y no una casa toda la decoración era de muy buen gusto- Eleonord la llevo a su habitación donde había dos cajas.

-Esos son obsequios míos para ti – señalando las dos cajas

-no podría aceptarlos

-¿por qué no?... tú haces feliz a mi hijo y yo quiero retribuírtelo… hiciste que mi hijo me perdonara nunca podre pagártelo por favor recibe este detalle…

-pero…

-pero nada por favor acéptalos…

-Gracias

-Bueno que esperas ábrelos

Candy se acerco a las cajas abrió una de ellas era un hermoso vestido de color verde… un tanto revelador pero sin lugar a dudas hermoso… en la otra caja estaban los accesorios eran unos zapatos y guantes blancos y una pequeña caja que contenía unos aretes de esmeraldas verdes

-Esto es demasiado…yo

-no es de tu agrado

-Nunca había tenido algo así en mi vida… no creo poder aceptarlo

-Ahora con mayor razón te los llevaras si no quieres romper la amistad conmigo

Después de ello Candy y Eleonord se fueron a dar un paseo por la ciudad donde le compro mas vestidos ante la objeción de Candy

-Nunca tuve una hija déjame consentirte… además me divierte comprar ropa

Así se paso la tarde al llegar a la mansión Eleonord la hizo vestirse con uno de los vestidos comprados en la tarde era uno de ceda de color celeste la peino y maquillo un poco estaba simplemente hermosa

-cuando vuelva Terry no te reconocerá…

-en verdad lo cree

-te lo aseguro

Al atardecer Terry llego a la casa de su madre donde grande fue su sorpresa al verla bajar de las escaleras era Candy lucia hermosa… era toda una mujer – ella bajaba tímidamente algo apenada

-Tu madre me vistió así

-… Estas realmente hermosa- ella le respondió con una tímida sonrisa

Después del encuentro Eleonord los invito a cenar la charla fue amena, luego ambos se retiraron

-Fue un fin de semana maravilloso nunca lo olvidare

-fue…

-Mañana tomo el tren de regreso a Chicago tengo que volver a mis obligaciones

-quiero que te quedes…

-no puedo prolongar más mi estancia aquí en New York, mis amigos…me esperan… además esta Albert él aun se encuentra mal

-todos antes que yo… acaso no te importo

-por favor no seas infantil… yo regresare te lo prometo pero ahora no es el momento de quedarme tu carrera recién empieza… quiero que logres tu sueño…

-Candy… - él detuvo el coche y la tomo de los hombros – yo no puedo dejar que te vayas…yo quiero que estés conmigo no me quiero separar de ti amor mío-

-Terry… yo también no quiero separarme de ti… pero ambos tenemos obligaciones ahora por favor amor mío compréndeme… te lo ruego…no seamos impacientes.

-Está bien…

Terry la llevo a su hotel y al día siguiente ambos se despidieron en la estación de trenes ambos se prometían un pronto encuentro.

**_CHICAGO _**

Cuando Candy regreso de New York ella no encontró a Albert lo que le causo una gran angustia y dolor - ¿Por qué se había ido? Durante los siguientes días lo busco en sus horas libres junto a sus amigos sin resultado alguno de su paradero

-Candy ya no deberías angustiarte ya sabes que el siempre desaparece…-le menciono Archie

-pero él me hubiese dejado una carta explicándome

Ya al regreso a su apartamento recordó lo sola que se sentía sin Albert…

-¿Dónde estás Albert?... quiero que vuelvas… te extraño demasiado… dijo esto entre sollozos VUELVE…

Ella le escribía a Terry sobre la desaparición de Albert y la preocupación que ella sentía por su amigo… Terry lamentaba no poder estar a su lado para buscarlo prometiéndole que iría por ella a la primera oportunidad que tuviera.

Las dos siguientes semanas no hubo noticia alguna de él lo que sumergió en una tristeza absoluta a Candy la sola idea de que algo le hubiera pasado la atormentaba hasta que un día George se apareció en la puerta de la casa de Candy

-George que sorpresa…

-Señorita Candy quisiera que me acompañe hay una persona que desea verle con urgencia

-supongo que es alguien de la familia Andrew ¿verdad?

-Es el señor Andrew

-¡el tío abuelo Andrew! Me quiere conocer

-si señorita le enviare un auto a las 16 horas para que la recoja si le parece correcto

-Claaa…ro-

Sin otro motivo se despidieron Candy quedo sorprendida porque la citaría después de tantos años… tal vez le podría pedir ayuda para encontrar a Albert

Ya llegada la hora del encuentro

-Por favor pase…él señor Andrew la está esperando- le decía George

-Gracias…- entro una nerviosa Candy al estudio a lo lejos vio un sillón que le daba la espalda allí estaba el hombre que la había adoptado… aunque no le conocía sentía mucha gratitud por el por darle momentos maravillosos al lado de la familia Andrew y con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo:

-antes que todo yo quisiera agradecerle por todo lo que hizo por mi… yo… siempre le estaré eternamente agradecida…- las lagrimas no dejaron de salir de sus ojos

-Bueno señorita usted no tiene que agradecernos nada fue usted quien nos brindo alegría

-esa voz…- en ese instante giro el sillón era Albert – Albert tu eres el tío abuelo…

-Aun no soy tan viejo para que me digas abuelo dijo con una amplia sonrisa

-Eres malo porque me abandonaste sin decirme nada estuve muy preocupada por ti… no lo vuelvas a hacer no me dejes de nuevo

-está bien pequeña… pero por favor deja de llorar

Albert le conto como había recuperado la memoria y bueno como fue su historia con la familia Andrew y las responsabilidades que tendría que asumir ahora como cabeza de la familia. Se quedaron conversando casi hasta el amanecer

-Siempre estuviste en los momentos que más te necesitaba y ahora esto nunca terminare de agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mi…

-bueno es hora de dormir te prepararon una habitación para que descanses no creo posible que vuelvas

-está bien… Buenas noches Albert – de esta manera ella salió de la biblioteca

-En qué momento me enamore de ti pequeña… -si lo sabia en los meses que perdió la memoria la convivencia hizo nacer un sentimiento en él nunca experimentado… cuando sufrió el accidente recordó todo acerca de ella así como las circunstancias en que la había conocido…a pesar de que había recuperado su memoria no quiso que alejarse de ella quería estar al lado suyo sin embargo cuando ella decidió viajar sabía que tenía que alejarse de ella pues su corazón pertenecía a otro, al saber lo que ella estaba sufriendo por su ausencia decidió que lo mejor era decirle la verdad sobre él…

Durante los mese siguientes meses los ahora novios intercambiaron correspondencia cada uno de ellos quería estar cerca del otro. El éxito de la obra obligo a alargar la temporada por lo que un pronto encuentro sería imposible por el momento. Candy le conto a Terry sobre la verdadera identidad de Albert y como ahora junto a su ayuda mejoraban el hogar de Pony.

En una fiesta organizada por la familia Andrew para presentar en sociedad a Albert como cabeza de la familia…la fiesta simplemente era majestuosa todo era de ensueño la tía abuela Andrew se esmero en la organización

-Candy luces bellísima… te aseguro que todos posaran las miradas en ti – Candy lucia uno de los vestidos que Eleonor le había obsequiado…- ¿Dónde lo compraste?- le menciono Annie

-Fue un regalo de la madre de Terry… ustedes también lucen hermosas… Archie y Steve se sentirán los hombres más afortunados de la fiesta

-¿Cuándo vendrá Terry a verte?... porque como luces seguramente él no te alejaría de su lado

-….ustedes creen eso…- dijo una sonrojada Candy al mismo tiempo recordando lo celoso que era…

La fiesta fue sin duda alguna un éxito el anuncio de Albert como cabeza de la familia lo convertía en el hombre más cotizado por las solteras sin embargo este solo tenía ojos para Candy cuando la vio quedo aun mas enamorado de ella, lucía simplemente hermosa.

-Señoritas lucen hermosas…valió la pena la larga espera- dijo Steve con una reverencia

-Tienes razón hermano lucen preciosas…- Annie se sonrojo

La muchachas solo le sonrieron… Steve le tendió el brazo a Paty lo mismo hizo Archie con Annie… - a pesar de que en su interior la más bella de la noche era Candy odio a Terry por abandonarla él hubiese querido estar a su lado pero bien sabia que ella amaba a ese estúpido ingles-

-Candy quien será tu pareja – pregunto Annie

-Seré yo… -dijo Albert apareció él estaba muy guapo si duda alguna, él se había cortado el cabello guardando un gran parecido con Antony -¿aceptas ser mi compañera esta noche?

-… yo… - dijo una nerviosa Candy aun sorprendida por el parecido de Albert con Antony

-Me sentiría honrado si me acompañaras

-… Está bien…

La fiesta fue muy divertida para todos… ellos se divirtieron cambiaron sus impresiones al enterarse de la verdadera identidad de Albert… Albert bailo toda la noche con Candy argumentando que muchas chicas lo querían como marido… argumento que en el interior entristeció a Candy… Albert casado… la sola idea la entristecía

-te sucede algo Candy

-lo siento… claro que bailare contigo para que alejes a todas las señoritas que quieren casarse contigo… jajajaja

Después de la fiesta cuando todos los invitados ya se habían retirado y ya pasada la media noche… Candy se quedo pensando en la posibilidad de que Albert se tendría que casar la tía abuela estaba molesta con él porque había evadido a todas las posibles novias… el verlo le recordó a su querido Antony… ¿Cómo lucirías hoy querido Antony?... ella al despertar quiso ir a ver las rosa de Antony las "dulces Candy" así que bajo muy temprano antes que todos despertaron para poder disfrutar en soledad el aroma de aquellas rosas. Al llegar allí se encontró con Albert por un momento imagino que era Antony

-Albert… ¿Qué hacer aquí tan temprano?

-lo, mismo que tu pequeña disfrutar del lugar

-es muy hermoso lo cuidan muy bien

-si… dos jardineros están a su cargo… deseo que siempre este bien cuidado pues es el legado de Antony y de su madre… mi hermana…

Candy empezó a llorar en ese momento al recordar a Antony

-¿Por qué se tuvo que morir…? ¡oh Albert! Cuanto lo extraño- en ese instante ella giro y empezó a llorar... Albert se puso delante de ella tomo dulcemente su rostro…

-Eres más linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras…- ante el comentario ella lo vio fijamente… sorprendida por lo dicho por Albert… este no dejaba de mirar el rostro de Candy y poso sus labios en los labios de ella Candy sorprendentemente cerró los ojos y acepto el beso… él era tierno con ella la beso con suavidad… después Albert se alejo de ella observo su rostro y la vio con los ojos cerrados sonrío y luego vio como ella abría sus ojos…

-Candy yo lo siento mucho… me deje llevar por el momento

-Albert…

-no te preocupes sé lo que sientes por Terry y lo respeto perdóname…- diciendo esto se retiro del lugar dejando a una Candy sorprendida consigo misma pues le había agradado aquel beso se toco los labios…

-Albert no solo tú te dejaste llevar por tus sentimientos…

Candy se marcho de la mansión después de lo ocurrido quiso despedirse de Albert pero este no se encontraba en la casa ella sentía un torbellino de sentimientos confundidos entre lo que sintió con aquel beso...

Durante las siguientes semanas Candy no contestó las cartas de Terry con la misma frecuencia con la que hacía en un principio… se sintió mal por lo que el haría si se enterara del beso con Albert… sus sentimientos hacia él también cambiaron con aquel beso antes de ella estaba segura de lo que sentía por Terry sin embargo ahora no sabía si el alejamiento entre ambos había cambiado la relación que tenían cada noche no de dejaba de pensar en Albert y Terry ella amaba a su novio… pero porque dudaba de su amor hacia él… ambos eran tan diferentes Albert siempre fue parte de su vida y Terry bueno le devolvió la esperanza de volver a amar,… Albert prácticamente volvió a desaparecer esto le dolió a Candy ella no lo quería lejos de su vida y sentía que él si…


	3. DISTANCIA

**NEW YORK **

-mira Terrence aquí sale tu novia acompañada con un joven muy apuesto – Susana le entregaba el periódico

Terry tomo el periódico y allí la vio la foto de su novio de brazos con Albert… Candy le conto sobre la verdadera identidad de Albert en una de sus últimas cartas ella lucia simplemente hermosa y se veía feliz al lado de su amigo en verdad parecían una pareja…

-Hacen una linda pareja no lo crees…- le decía Susana

-él es mi amigo y ella es su sobrina…- diciendo esto se levanto y dejo a una perpleja Susana su rival de amor era miembro de los Andrew quienes eran dueños de los bancos de Chicago

Después de dos semanas Candy no respondía a sus cartas que le había sucedido acaso estaba molesta con él…

**CHICAGO**

Candy encontró a Albert en la ciudad cuando salía de un almuerzo de negocios

-Albert… - grito del otro lado de la calle este se acerco

-Candy ¿Cómo estas tiempo sin verte?

-Tú eres el que se aleja de mí

-creí que era lo mejor después de lo sucedido

-prometiste no volverme a dejar y es lo primero que haces… - los ojos de Candy empezaron a lagrimear – tal vez suene egoísta pero yo me siento segura en tu compañía

-Candy…- él se sentía feliz por lo dicho por Candy ella no le era indiferente

-el no tenerte cerca me hace sentirme sola… que estoy diciendo perdóname

-Candy pero lo sucedido

-Por favor Albert… solo olvidémoslo… yo… no quiero que te alejes de nuevo yo quiero seguir siendo tu amiga

En su interior Albert pensaba…-el tenerte cerca y tan lejos a la vez es una tortura para mi…

-Albert…

-Está bien Candy

En la tarde del mismo día Albert en su despacho junto a George

-te veo muy distraído… es acaso por la señorita Candy

-querido George tu eres el único que sabe lo que siento por ella

-¿Qué es lo que le detiene, porque no le dice lo que siente por ella?... usted mismo dijo que ella no le es indiferente

-… bueno ella no quiere que me aleje de ella

-entonces ella no le es indiferente…

-pero ella tiene novio

-un novio que no está junto a ella

-él novio es mi amigo

-Bueno ayúdele a descubrir los sentimientos que en verdad ella siente por usted… y si ella lo ama... no le veo nada de malo… tiene que luchar por ella…

Al día siguiente Albert fue a buscar a Candy lo que dio un inicio a largos paseos por el parque compartiendo su día a día ella siempre le liberaba del cansancio que sentía sin duda alguna él también le apoyaba en sus consejos… la verdad es que Albert se sentía cada vez mas enamorado de su pequeña y él no veía desinterés por parte de ella, nunca mencionaban a Terry hasta una tarde…

-Albert… sabes Terry quiere que me vaya a New York… quiere que me mude

-New York…y tú que harás… tu vida hasta aquí junto a tu familia… (y a mi lado)- decía un perplejo Albert

-Lo sé… pero… si no lo hago tengo miedo de perderlo… al principio la distancia no se sentía mucho sin embargo ahora hasta yo deje de escribirle con la frecuencia del inicio y lo mismo pasa con él ahora iniciara una gira y yo no sé qué haría sola si me mudaría a New York aquí les tengo a ustedes allí estaría sola pues su mundo es tan distinto al mío

-si no estás segura no lo hagas… no dejes Chicago él te comprenderá si te ama… Candy tú has luchado tanto para tener lo que tienes ahora que no es justo que lo abandones… si yo fuera él te apoyaría en tu decisión…

-Albert…

**_Esa noche en la habitación de Candy _**

Candy estaba confundida desde el beso que le dio Albert era un beso tan dulce la hacía sentirse segura y amada… ella creía amar a Terry con plena devoción sin embrago la lejanía estaba haciendo mella en su relación ella veía la relación de sus amigas de Annie con Archie y de Paty con Steve y ella siempre sola no tenia con quien compartir su día a día a diferencia de sus amigas a ello se sumaba que ella se dio cuenta que Albert siempre cumplía esa labor, mientras vivía con ella es por eso que le afecto tanto su lejanía y cuando Albert volvió a su vida lleno el vacio que sentía… pensando para sí misma que si sería mas fácil para ella amar a Albert quererlo tanto como amaba a Terry… el siempre estaba lejos de ella… primero la dejo sola en el colegio San Pablo después el no trato de comunicarse con ella…cuando la encontró y se sabía amada por él fue la mujer más feliz sin embargo esto duro poco pues es se volvió a alejar de ella tenía que cumplir su sueño y ella el suyo… no había en su planes un sueño juntos el destino era diferente para ambos… Albert era todo lo que una mujer desearía de un hombre y aquel beso desato en ella sentimientos que pensó solo eran de Terry

Una tarde cuando Albert fue a buscar a Candy para sus acostumbrados paseos

Candy bajaba de las gradas se quedo paralizada

-Hola...Alb…- de pronto vio como se iba aproximando

-te quedaste muda que te sucede – Albert giro y vio que Terry se acercaba

-Terry que haces aquí – le dijo Candy

-Vaya no esperaba ese recibimiento de mi novia- mencionaba en un tono muy serio- Como estas Albert…

-Terry como has estado él le estrecho la mano el mismo que fue recibido de una manera muy fría

-siento interrumpirlos no sabía que arruinaría sus tarde…

-pero que dices… bueno es mejor que me retire espero que nos juntemos para platicar Terry… Candy me marcho…

-está bien…- le dijo Candy

Albert se marcho del lugar dejando a Terry y Candy… ella quería estar junto a él por eso no puso ninguna objeción cuando dijo que se iría… que decía Terry era su novio y tenía derecho a estar solo con Candy

-bueno creo que la pasas muy bien al lado de Albert tanto que olvidaste escribirme-

-Yo lo siento… estaba muy ocupada en el trabajo

-pero si tienes tiempo para estar con él

-basta Terry… él también es tu amigo… no deberíamos discutir en la calle… subamos.- Ambos subieron a su apartamento el mismo que Terry no conocía

-Vaya aquí es donde vivías con Albert… es muy acogedor- lo menciono con ironia

-Terry… por favor deja tu sarcasmo

-tú que sentirías si tu novia no te escribe y cuando la vas a buscar la encuentras muy feliz junto a su "amigo"

-Yo siento no haberte escrito… es que tuve mucho trabajo y bueno con Albert tenemos un proyecto de renovación para el hogar de Pony…

-Ya veo… entonces estas muy ocupada… será mejor que llame a Albert y terminen su proyecto juntos

-Ya basta… actúas como un niño… no soy de tu propiedad tengo derecho a tener amigos y una vida mi mundo no gira en torno a ti…

-que es lo que tratas de decir…

-Terry lo intentamos pero esto no va a funcionar… tú tienes una vida en New York y yo una vida en Chicago nuestros rumbos son tan distintos…

-así que quieres que terminemos

- será lo mejor

-entonces todas el amor que me decías tener fue una mentira…-en ese instante Candy se acerco a Terry y tomo su rostro y con lágrimas en los ojos le decía

-No… YO TE AMO … pero el amor que sentimos no es suficiente yo ya sufrí demasiado en esta vida yo quiero estar a tu lado pero… yo no sería feliz

-yo dejare todo vendré a vivir contigo conseguiré un trabajo

-NO amor mío… tu sueño esta en New York si vinieras conmigo tu no serias feliz y yo no busco eso tu amas lo que haces

-Yo te amo mas a ti…-los ojos de Terry empezaron a lagrimear el sabia que lo que decía Candy era verdad

-Mi amor… yo me odiaría si dejaras el teatro por mí… el amor también implica sacrificios…

-dime cuando pensabas decirme todo esto

-no lo sé…yo me siento mal lo he estado meditando

-bueno creo que lo buscas es una relación convencional algo que yo no podre darte… pero que Albert si

-Por favor para Albert no tiene nada que ver en esto

-el está siempre a tu lado y yo lejos… no me extrañaría que aparecieras después como novia de él

-ya basta… yo te estoy diciendo lo que siento y tu tus estúpidos celos… lo que me da la razón para que termi…

Terry no le dejo terminar la frase la sujeto del brazo y la beso de una manera diferente lleno de pasión… él la dejo

-ese beso fue por todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados…

Ella respiraba inquieta por el beso… efecto que causo satisfacción a Terry

-Quieres que lo repitamos

-será mejor que te marches…

-vine desde muy lejos solo para verte y ahora solo quieres que me vaya acaso no me acabas de decir que necesitamos más tiempo juntos

-por favor Terry vete…

Ella empezó a llorar – Terry… entiéndeme tu estas tan lejos de mi… tu mundo es tan diferente al mío… - ella se acerco su mano para tocar el rostro de Terry el mismo que fue apartado de manera brusca

-Todo lo que dices son simplemente excusas… cuando salga de este apartamento saldré definitivamente de tu vida no volverás a saber de mi.

-Terry por favor trata de entender

-Aquí no hay nada que entender y seguramente encontrare consuelo en los brazos de otra mujer… porque ha decir verdades tu ya me encontraste un reemplazo en verdad aspiras alto

-que es lo que estas insinuando

-Albert … él es millonario y yo solo soy un actor que nunca te dará lo que él te ofrece

Plaff…- yo no te permito que te expreses así de mí… Albert él demostró ser mejor que tu él nunca me trataría como lo estás haciendo tu simplemente eres un EGOÍSTA quiero que te largues no quiero volverte a ver…

CONTINUARA

BUENO CHICAS ANTE TODO AGRADECERLE SUS MENSAJES SIEMPRE ME AYUDAN A INSPIRARME Y SEGUIR CON ESTÁ HISTORIA ANTE LA PREGUNTA SE ES TERRY & CANDY Ó ALBERT & CANDY LO IRÁN DESCUBRIENDO A LO LARGO DE LA HISTORIA... ESPERO NO DEFRAUDAR A NADIE GRACIAS


	4. ALEJAMIENTO

**BUENO ANTE TODO MIL DISCULPAS A LAS SEGUIDORAS DE ESTA HISTORIA POR LA DEMORA AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN CAPITULO LARGO QUE DESENCADENARA LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULO GRACIAS NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR ESO INSPIRA A EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO TIENE ESCENAS ALGO SUBIDAS ASÍ QUE LOS QUE SON SUSCEPTIBLES A ESE TIPO DE LECTURA OMITAN LO**

CAPITULO III

-Todo lo que dices son simplemente excusas… cuando salga de este apartamento saldré definitivamente de tu vida no volverás a saber de mi.

-Terry por favor trata de entender

-Aquí no hay nada que entender y seguramente encontrare consuelo en los brazos de otra mujer… porque ha decir verdades tu ya me encontraste un reemplazo en verdad aspiras alto

-que es lo que estas insinuando

-Albert… él es millonario y yo solo soy un actor que nunca te dará lo que él te ofrece

Plaff…- yo no te permito que te expreses así de mí… Albert él demostró ser mejor que tu él nunca me trataría como lo estás haciendo tu simplemente eres un EGOISTA quiero que te largues no quiero volverte a ver…

Terry la miro llena de furia y la beso lleno de ira, celos, pasión… Candy en un principio se resistía tratando de empujarlo pero al sentir la pasión del beso de Terry y como este le quería transmitir todos sus sentimientos a través de este beso… se dejo llevar

-Acaso él te hace sentir esto… si fuera así me moriría – le decía mientras sostenía con ambas manos su rostro

-Terry… por favor…- Terry la volvió a besar… en ese instante ambos cayeron sobre el sillón los besos de Terry se iban haciendo más intensos Candy solo se dejaba llevar como si su cuerpo no le respondiera Terry la beso de manera apasionada la empezó a besar por el cuello y luego retiro su vestido para besarle sus hombros Candy llevada por el calor del momento dejo que él la siguiera acariciando los besos que Terry le proporcionaba eran simplemente embriagadores Terry desabotono la blusa que tenia puesta su novia para dar paso a sus pechos empezó a liberarlos de aquel corsé y acariciarlos esto le brindaba placer a Candy quien no rechazaba las acaricias, en ese momento Terry acomodo una de sus piernas en su entrepierna la que hacia contacto con su intimidad la mano de su amante bajo para levantar la falda de Candy y acariciar su trasero

-Terry…esto no puede continuar por favor detente

-en ese instante Terry se aparto de ella para quitarse el saco y luego la camisa dándole una visión de un varonil cuerpo, el que descendió sobre ella… Candy observaba en los ojos de Terry el deseo y pasión que sentía por ella…

-Te amo…no quiero perderte - sus ojos se cristalizaron y luego la beso

Terry poco a poco retiraba las prendas de su amante ella sintió el contacto de sus pecho desnudo con el de su hasta entonces su novio Terry descendió su rostro hacia los pechos de Candy los besaba y mordisqueaba con vehemencia mientras que una de sus manos descendía hacia la intimidad de Candy para acariciarla lo que causo que Candy emitiera gemidos de placer en verdad ya había perdido control sobre su cuerpo este solo respondía a las caricias de Terry entonces en un instante ella sintió un dolor punzante que le hizo gritar de dolor lo que causo que rasguñara la espalda de Terry

-Mírame a los ojos… ahora somos uno… no te resistas solo déjate llevar – en ese instante Candy se había convertido en mujer una lágrima recorría sus mejillas Terry al verla la beso de una manera tierna como si tratara de brindarle consuelo Candy lo abrazo y así ambos continuaron él iba aumentando la intensidad de sus movimientos el dolor que en un principio sentía Candy se volvió en placer en ocasiones pensaba que estaba perdiendo la cordura Terry llego al climax junto con ella emitiendo un grito para luego retirarse de ella… Candy yacía recostada sobre el sillón con los ojos cerrados, aun respiraba de manera agitada por la reciente experiencia Terry se abrochaba el pantalón y se colocaba la camisa, mientras la observaba era simplemente hermosa ninguno de los vestidos que llevaría después le haría justicia su mejor vestido era su desnudes…

Después Candy sintió como Terry la levantaba del sillón para llevarla a su habitación él la recostó sobre la cama y la cubrió con las sábanas para luego dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación

-A dónde vas…-le dijo Candy sentándose sobre la cama y cubriéndose el pecho con una sábana

-Me voy de tu vida para siempre… eso es lo que querías

-¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?...

-Candy espero que sigas siendo feliz yo tratare de hacer lo mismo…- Terry giro para verle de manera directa a los ojos

-Terry… tú no puedes estar hablando enserio no después de lo paso entre nosotros-

-Que es lo que esperas Candy dime

-Tú eres en verdad malvado conmigo… me utilizaste… como a una cualquiera… dime que te hice yo

-jajaja por favor no te victimices porque lo paso fue porque lo quisimos los dos yo no te obligue a nada y para ser sinceros lo disfrutaste… es más dude que fue tu primera vez…

Este comentario hizo que Candy enfureciera se levanto de la cama para acercarse a Terry como una leona y como tal empezó a atacarlo con sus manos dándole golpes y entre ellos algunos arañones todo acompañado de lágrimas de dolor

Terry trataba de detenerla sosteniendo ambas manos para después mirarla al rostro

-sabes yo dude en terminar nuestra relación y ahora con tu actitud me das la razón tu no me mereces…- decía Candy mirándolo los ojos de Terry

-Fue por él verdad…él si te merece… al menos se sincera

-si fue por él… él nunca me pidió nada a cambio en cambio tu pides todo de mi… él me ama Terry y creo que yo lo a…

Plaff…- Terry lleno de ira por lo que escuchaba le dio una bofetada haciendo que esta cayera al suelo

-Eres un maldito engreído… te odio no te quiero volver a ver y espero y cumplas tu promesa y te largues de mi vida…

-Lo hare…- y diciendo esto se marcho de aquel departamento dejando a Candy llorando inconsolablemente

Terry se encontraba en la estación de trenes el saber que Candy amaba a otro hombre… lo hacía enfurecer tiro el cigarro que tenia y luego lo piso mientras la imagen de Albert se aparecía en su mente… cuando decidió venir a Chicago pensaba pedirle matrimonio a Candy tenía planeado llevarla al hogar de Pony donde le haría la propuesta… sin embargo al llegar y verla junto a Albert lo hizo arder en celos… y más por los cometarios de Neil aquella mañana cuando Terry llego

En la mañana de aquel día

Terry descendía del tren estaba algo preocupado por Candy ella no le escribía con la misma frecuencia con que lo hacía y las cartas se notaban distantes él pensó que tal vez ella estaba enojada por la lejanía entre ambos pero eso pronto se acabaría él le propondría matrimonio para al fin estar juntos por la eternidad no tenía ninguna duda al respecto quería estar al lado de su querida pecosa para siempre el anillo elegido tenía un pequeño diamante blanco era sencillo pero hermoso como su pecosa… miro la caja y fue en busca de ella… bueno de seguro aun estaría trabajando en el hospital por lo que decidió visitar la ciudad quiso ir donde su amigo Albert pero desistió de la idea, entro a comer en un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad y grande fue su sorpresa al toparse con Neil Leagan

-Vaya vaya no pensé con toparme con un actorcillo el día de hoy

-yo tampoco pensé toparme con una rata- le respondió Terry acompañado de una sonrisa

-jajajaja… veo que estas de buen humor pero te aseguro que este cambiara

-porque lo dices

-Supongo que vienes a ver a Candy

-supones bien ella es mi novia

-pero parece que ella no lo sabe

-¿Qué dices?

-bueno ella parece estar de novia pero no contigo… sino con Albert… ella sí que aspira alto acaso creerías que se conformaría con un actor ella siempre aspiro estar con alguien del nivel de Albert nunca se conformaría con alguien como tu

Terry alterado por lo dicho por Neil quiso golpearlo pero se contuvo Neil observo la furia de Terry en sus ojos vaya disfrutaba haciendo sufrir a ese actor

-Te golpearía pero prefiero evitar un escándalo sin embargo sino te retractas en este instante me importara un bledo el escándalo

-piensas que miento… las últimas semanas Albert y Candy dan largos paseos todos los días y los días de descanso siempre lo pasan juntos en el hogar solo los dos yo los vi parecen una pareja de enamorados. Y si en verdad es tu novia creo que te debe un poco mas de respeto… jajajaja- y diciendo esto último se marcho

-Albert y Candy ellos no…

Terry al ir en busca de Candy a un perturbado por las palabras dichas por Neil vio como Candy recibía a Albert que se encontraba en su puerta.

Un año después:

Candy después de la separación quedo devastada en su interior se preguntaba si en verdad era lo correcto, quiso buscarlo pedirle perdón volver a su lado sin embargo siempre desistía de la idea y más aun cuando en los periódicos ella leía que Terry se había convertido en el mejor actor de Broodway a ello se sumaba que sus antes inexistentes salidas eran historia ahora no había reunión social donde no acudiera se le relacionaba con las mujeres más hermosas de la sociedad Neoyorquina quienes quedaban rendidas ante sus encantos. Siempre salía acompañado de una mujer diferente en cada portada que aparecía esto le dolía a Candy…

-Veo que ya me olvidaste… - decía mientras sostenía el periódico –

Algunas noches soñaba que el volvía y hacían el amor… su cuerpo lo extrañaba de eso no había duda alguna pero ella no le perdonaría por la manera en que la había dejado irse después de entregarse a él la había humillado la había dicho que la amaba se entregaron y el la abandono… despertaba en las madrugadas y recordaba sus caricias y besos apasionados

-te olvidare… Terry…

….

Cuando Albert se entero de la ruptura entre Candy y Terry… en el fondo se alegro y no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad pues él sabía que la había terminado era Candy y tenía la esperanza de que fue por él…

Candy lloró y sufrió por la repentina ruptura con Terry… sus amigos entre ellos su incondicional amigo Albert se encontraban para consolarle y ayudarle a recuperarse… después las continuas salidas con Albert a lo largo de seis meses este le comento:

-Candy… sabes yo me alejare de ti pronto

-Alejarte

-si Candy me iré de viaje

-De viaje a donde

-A África

-de nuevo te irás a África…

-si Candy… si no me voy la rutina acabara matándome necesito alejarme de todo esto será mejor que me marche… yo ya hable con George y Archie y bueno él se hará cargo de todo en mi ausencia ya que termino su carrera

-Albert… acaso yo soy parte de esa rutina

-Al contrario tu eres lo único que me mantiene estable pequeña

-yo quiero ir contigo

-¿ir conmigo?

-si quiero ir a África contigo…

-si… yo no quiero estar a tu lado

-Candy… yo hago este viaje en parte porque quiero alejarme de ti

-alejarte pero porque

-yo… estoy profundamente enamorado de ti y sentirte tan cerca y no ser correspondido… verte sufrir por otro esto me está haciendo daño

-Albert yo… creo que me estoy enamorando de ti

-Candy lo dices en serio

-si Albert… si sufrí por Terry porque lo ame… desde que nos besamos creo que nació en mi ese sentimiento

-Candy… lo que me dices que acaba de hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo

Albert la tomo entre sus brazos y ambos se dieron un beso tierno la sonrisa de Albert no se borraba de su rostro

-Candy me haces el hombre más dichoso

-Y tú a mí… aun harás ese viaje

-No si tú no vienes conmigo

-iré contigo

-desde ahora serás mi novia verdad

-creo que si… seremos novios

Albert no cabía en su alegría pronto emprendería un viaje con la mujer que amaba él sabía que no sería fácil eso por la situación de padre adoptivo aunque Candy había renunciado a ser una Andrew hace ya varios años atrás el problema sería con la tía abuela y con los Leagan quienes odiaban a Candy y nunca aceptarían su relación con ella…

Candy ya en su departamento no creía aun lo que había ocurrido con Albert

-¿estaré haciendo lo correcto?...- Candy quería a Albert pero aun seguía amando a Terry muy a su pesar….- espero olvidarme por completo de ti Terrence Granchester

Después de un mes de preparativos ambos anunciaron a sus amigos lo del noviazgo la noticia no les tomo por sorpresa porque sabían de los sentimiento de Albert por Candy todos tomaron de muy buena manera aunque los Leagan ni la tia abuela estaban enterados aun… despues de una pequeña despedida por parte de sus amigos Albert y Candy partieron rumbo a Africa donde planeaban permanecer cerca de medio año

Después de tres meses en África

Candy y Albert ayudaron en las clínica comunitarias en verdad Candy se sentía feliz de ayudar a los niños de ese lado del mundo si ella bien había nacido sin nada siempre tuvo amor y madres adoptivas que lo les hacían faltar nada sin embargo en el lugar donde estaban esos niños estaban en un abandono total cada día se enamoraba mas de de Albert sin duda alguna su corazón era noble dejarlo todo por ayudar a los demás la hacía sentirse orgullosa de sentirse amada por ese hombre maravilloso todas las noches después de cenar ambos se daban largas caminatas por el campamento algunas veces Candy quedaba devastada por los casos vistos durante el día y el confort que le brindaba Albert la ayudaba a aminorar esa pena…

-no sé qué haría sin ti a mi lado

-el que tiene que estar agradecido soy yo amor mío cada día te amo mas

-Albert… yo también así lo creo

Albert tomo el rostro de Candy y beso sus labios en principio de manera tierna y luego de una manera más apasionada Candy no mostraba ninguna oposición por lo que el beso continuo a falta de respiración ambos se separaron

Los besos entre ambos iban siendo cada vez más apasionados y algunas ocasiones se salían de control pues Albert a pesar de un caballero perdía toda cordura cuando estaba al lado de Candy era sumamente hermosa tan dentro como fuera

-Albert será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación… nos veremos mañana

-lo siento no quise ofenderte

-no lo hiciste… hasta mañana- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcho

Ya en su habitación se tiro a la cama- Albert…no sé como reaccionarias si te enteraras que estuve con Terry… las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por su mejilla

Candy se sentía completamente enamorada de Albert … esos meses junto a él la habían hecho olvidar a Terry y enamorarse de Albert… Albert también no tuvo dudas por lo que sentía por Candy por lo que planeaba pedirle matrimonio apenas llegaran a América quería pasar su vida al lado de ella y hacerla su esposa lo más pronto posible…el recuerdo de Terry parecía olvidarse en ella.

Los seis meses habían culminado Albert y Candy regresarían a Estados Unidos pero primero tenían que hacer una escala en Inglaterra…

New York

La obra de Terry era considerada la más exitosa de los últimos tiempos después de una larga puesta en escena… Terry disfrutaba de una merecidas vacaciones después de su regreso se aboco su interpretación de romeo el teatro le devolvía la vida al menos en escena… su madre fue su única confidente acerca de la nueva actitud que este tenía se había convertido en una persona fría, indiferente, un mujeriego cada una de sus conquistas era noticia… desde sus compañeras de teatro hasta las mujeres de alta esfera social de New York todos los hombres lo envidiaban pues todas ellas eran mujeres hermosas…su madre en ocasiones le reprochaba su proceder pero este argumentaba

-Solo soy yo…siempre fui así

En un hotel de New York

Una mujer de cabello rubio yacía recostada completamente desnuda mientras Terry sentado fumaba tranquilamente un cigarrillo mirándola él se encontraba solo con una bata, él pensó que la mujer que yacía en su cama sin duda alguna era hermosa ella era una bailarina rusa de una compañía rusa que llego hace un mes, desde el primer momento quedo prendado de su belleza, y desde dos semanas la había convertido en su amante de turno… él sabía que cada mujer con la que estaba en el fondo estaba sustituyendo a su único amor CANDY desde que ella hizo el amor con él nunca había experimentado placer igual al que ella le brindaba tal vez en una búsqueda estúpida buscaba que alguien la supliera… se levanto del sillón y mirando a la calle se dijo

-Volveré a Londres

_**CONTINUARA DEJEN COMENTARIOS**_


	5. ¿TE VERÉ?

**Bueno espero y les guste este capítulo…agradezco los comentarios (sean buenos y malos) GRACIAS por darse el tiempo de escribir **

**CAPITULO IV**

Candy y Albert llegaban a Londres llegar a esta ciudad despertó en Candy viejos recuerdos que creía olvidados

-Vaya como cambio la ciudad no lo crees amor

-he disculpa me decías algo

-nada amor… te trae viejos recuerdos verdad

-no no es eso es solo que todo cambio mucho

-…. Jajaj yo te decía lo mismo que te parece si damos un paseo estas dos semanas antes de volver

-no lo creo… no será mucho tiempo

-no la verdad es que el próximo barco a América saldrá dentro de dos semanas

-bueno entonces está bien sino queda de otra

En otro lado de la ciudad

Terry había llegado hace dos semanas a Londres él había hecho las paces con su padre hace seis meses a petición de su madre quien intercedió por Richard pues en parte se sentía orgulloso de su hijo pues vivía su pasión todos sus allegados que habían asistido a las presentaciones de su hijo no hacían más que felicitarlo, Terry aunque en un primer momento se mostraba reacio a cabo por obedecer a su madre al ver como su padre fue a América a verlo actuar en una de sus presentaciones y más aun cuando lo vio ovacionarlo de pie esa noche cenaron junto a su madre y padre se sentía feliz después de la ruptura con Candy Richard le dijo que fuera a Londres cuando terminara la temporada para tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido este acepto y quedaron en verse.

Richard recibió entusiasmado a Terry

-Terrence me alegra verte…

-a mi también padre

-viniste solo

-si porque lo preguntas… si es por mi madre no… no vino conmigo

-recuerdas que estoy casado…

-lamentablemente si lo recuerdo… donde está tu familia

-Ya hable con ella no te molestara… además esta ajetreada preparando los preparativos de la celebración de mi cumpleaños y tus hermanos en el internado

-bueno me olvidaba que será tu cumpleaños…

-no es de extrañarse en ti… te preguntaba si venias solo por la muchacha que esta junto a tu coche

-bueno si traje a alguien es una amiga mía no te preocupes ella y yo nos hospedaremos en un hotel en la ciudad no quisiera importunarte con tu esposa

-si lo crees conveniente está bien

Al día siguiente

Richard fue a la ciudad a desayunar con su hijo en el hotel donde este se hospedaba después este le comento de su interés de ir a su villa en Escocia junto a su "amiga" después de su cumpleaños entre otras cosas… luego Richard fue a almorzar con unos socios cerca de la mesa de ellos se encontraba Albert junto a Candy

-vaya este lugar debe ser muy caro me siento culpable

-no deberías no es malo darse un lujo de vez en cuando además tu mereces lo mejor amor

-Albert porque me trajiste a un almuerzo de negocios me siento nerviosa

-Me sentiría aburrido con esos señores por favor te lo compensare… entiéndeme por favor tengo que ayudar a George y Archie a concretar estos negocios ya que estoy aquí no me imagine encontrarme tantos papeles en mi habitación pero lo tengo que hacer después de todo soy también responsable de la familia

-está bien…amor

En ese instante un señor mayor se acerco a la mesa

-Vaya Willians Andrews encontrarnos en Londres vaya manera de reanudar sus deberes

-Igualmente señor Swatch… lamento que haya venido hasta Londres pero es mejor finiquitar los negocios con nuestros socios aquí en Londres

-Señorita… perdón soy Phillip Swatch

-Mucho gusto… Candy White

En ese instante llegaron tres hombres mayores entre ellos un hombre muy conocido por Candy era el papá de Terry… Richard Granchester

Ella se puso en un principio nerviosa sin embargo después al ver que los saludos se dieron que naturalidad pareciera que él no la reconocía… Albert tampoco imagino que uno de sus socios era el padre de Terry el almuerzo transcurrió con normalidad hablaron asuntos de negocios quedando en buenos términos Albert presento a Candy ante los demás como su prometida comentario que sorprendió a Candy…y al final de la cena Richard los invito a la celebración de su cumpleaños a todos los presentes Albert pensó en negarse pero desistió de la idea no había motivo para rechazar la invitación después que se retiraron del lugar

-Candy tu conocías al padre de Terry… no me imagine que fuera uno de nuestros socios

-solo lo vi una vez

-no te importa que haya aceptado la invitación a su cumpleaños

-porque habría de hacerlo… lo que me tomo por sorpresa es que me presentaras como tu prometida

-bueno… no es una mentira del todo pronto lo serás porque yo quiero pasar mi vida al lado tuyo

-Albert …- Candy se sonrojo en ese instante Albert la beso

-te amo Candy White

-yo también Albert Andrew

Así ambos jóvenes se besaban de manera tierna

-El viernes tenemos una fiesta así que te obsequiare el más hermoso vestido, serás la mujer más hermosa del lugar

-tu creas que asista… Terry

-no lo creo y si así fuera Candy qué harías – le dijo Albert en un tono serio

-nada lo siento, él es parte de mi pasado y tu mi presente

Al día siguiente Candy fue a comprar el vestido mientras su novio fue a realizar el papeleo correspondiente a las negociaciones del día anterior…cuando ingreso a una las tiendas más exclusivas de Londres vio a una hermosa mujer probarse un vestido simplemente parecía irreal

-Buenas tardes señorita en que la podemos ayudar

-bueno vine por un vestido pero… creo que no hay nada para mi

-como dice claro que si… acompañeme por favor, le mostrare algunos vestidos

A tanta insistencia de la señorita Candy se probo uno a uno los vestidos que le traían todos hermosos

-Todos le quedan hermosos es usted muy linda…

Una de las modista comento

-la anterior clienta que vino es una bailarina profesional también tiene un compromiso… si hubiera visto que apuesto es su pareja los dos no parecían de este mundo… usted señorita le hace competencia es muy bonita

-Gracias

-este vestido está hecho para usted

-pero el escote es un poco pronunciado

-usted es americana verdad

-si

-este vestido es lo último en moda y además le queda hermoso… todos los invitados a la fiesta del duque mandaron a hacerse este modelo

-está segura… usted misma lo vio cuando ingreso la señorita que se probaba el vestido asistiría a la fiesta del duque

-con este vestido cualquier hombre quedara rendido a sus pies

En ese instante por su mente paso la imagen de Terry no sabía porque... tenía en su interior la esperanza de verlo.


End file.
